Talk:Bounty Hunt!/@comment-29474392-20160910020441/@comment-179.28.148.111-20160910225601
I'm agree with u. this event keeps benefecting the cicle of those who already r in top positions (higher rankers) & those who has more to use. people in higher rank positions usually have more resources so is very likely that at the end they get the GUR Emp. Cleo then there re some players that they dont have to many good cards to fight the new enemys but somehow have some resources to grind a lot & "may b" at end they also can get the GUR Emp. Cleo but everyone else who can kill both of the new enemys (but with some problems sometimes lets say 90% chance), but dont have enough resources to use 80K medals seems something very far. & yes discourage the sharing cuz even if u r decided to help, u never know if u r gonna ace them all the time & if u do u start feeling sorry for the others who made an effort only to don't get nothing. so at the for lot of people doesnt matter how op can b the skill of the fire cleo whn we know that only the same of always r the ones who r gonna get the card at the end. & is good for them but u r also right, this also discourage the sharing in pro of competition & personnally I already know how huge is the difference betwen Top rankers & me. & i've never bothered about that, but in this kind of events is whn u can see more marked that difference & for ones who like numbers the mid reward only gives 3K to 1-100 is nothing but if u r in that place, is even more insignificant cuz they can get the card from their own effort not by that pitiful reward, & the final reward is 30K that don't cover a 1st copy either & again by that moment they already got more than 1 GUR (if they want to) wht is perfect for wht ever they want to do with their teams. so.. this seems to b a loop. :( but im saying this, mostly cuz i'm worried for next events. i made a post for summ. alch. event asking about how interesting or challenging these new 7M faws could b. but then i realized, i was wrong, they started to get annoying & especially cuz u didnt get drops of them & much more from them. well i will still playing cuz i still want to & im always excited waiting for new cards & events but once those r released i don't feel to motivated to play. well the point after this long post is that: the game is generating a loop for those who had been ranking in higher places untill now & those who has more resources. the funny thing is.. those who r in the loop, r fully & plenty loaded of all the amazing & op cards, so.. they probably dont rank only to b the best cuz they r already. & because they need the cards, cuz they don't. is more like only to having more in their collection & for the art, which in this case this is being nullyfied for the fact that the art is exact the same as an old card that they already has....